


why can't we be like that? 'cause i'm yours

by channelorange



Series: i could still be that place where you run [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, sorry in advance, very few mentions of lawence/joel/spoole/james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channelorange/pseuds/channelorange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peake and Bruce are in the beginning of <i>something</i>, but Adam makes a confession that hits Peake harder than he expected it to.</p><p>(prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5143808">so why don't we go somewhere only we know?</a> / important notes inside!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	why can't we be like that? 'cause i'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> so, hello. i'm back. that was fast.
> 
> so i just posted a fh!fic a few days ago and this is related to that one. [it's right here, if you're interested.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5143808) this one is sort of a prequel to that. i'm stuck in this universe that i've created and i don't know when it'll end. maybe if people don't read it? that would be a good stopping point.
> 
> but yeah, anyway. this is kind of emotional and mushy, much like the first one was, but i hope you like it. i definitely enjoyed writing it. constructive criticism is always welcome. any and all spelling/grammar errors are mine.
> 
> //
> 
> fic title from little mix's "secret love song." fic inspired by [this video of adam kovic from his personal youtube channel.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4DrlOhZ5XU)

When Matt wakes up, he's feeling a little lost because he doesn't immediately remember where he is and why. It takes him a moment after checking his surroundings for it to click--he's on one of Adam's couches since they all went to the bar last night and Adam offered his house for them to crash at. It's Friday morning and they have an extended weekend since tomorrow is the 4th of July, so they figured they would start celebrating a little early "because _America_!" Bruce screamed last night before throwing back his third shot of the night.

While he certainly didn't get as drunk as the rest of them, he still had an amazing night. Their employment with Rooster Teeth still feels brand new and exciting and they always get giddy whenever they talk about future ideas for gameplays, skits, and the like. The glint in Bruce's eye as he explains some of his ideas is, well, pretty cute. Matt can't help but smile when Bruce gets excited about his plans for their channel.

This... _thing_ that he's been doing with Bruce is also something that's brand new. Matt doesn't know what to make of it and maybe Bruce doesn't either, so they're taking it one day at a time. It's crazy to think that one month ago, Bruce just _kissed_ him after Matt drove him home after another night of crew drinking (with Matt as the designated driver, by choice) and invited Matt inside, something that he felt like he couldn't say no to. After that night, to which Matt can only describe as eye-opening, they've only hooked up one other time since then. Still, Matt doesn't know what it is or what it means (if it means anything), so he's simply taking it slow. Bruce doesn't seem to be worried about it, so he's going to the same.

After Matt rubs his eyes to get the sleepiness out, he sits up and looks around the living room. James is on the other couch, one leg hooked over the top and one arm hanging off the edge and touching the floor. The rest of the guys must be in the spare rooms. Matt chuckles and shakes his head, pushing himself up to stand. He doesn't know what time it is, but he's sure it's pretty early--he never likes to sleep in too late, day off or not.

He quietly walks down the hallway towards the bathroom, but hears someone's voice in one of the rooms. Furrowing his eyebrows, he walks closer to the closed door and listens in, recognizing Adam's voice talking about... his car?

Unable to hold back his curiosity, Matt slowly turns the handle and opens the door, careful to not make too much noise as he pokes his head in. Adam's sitting at his home/work desk, talking into the camera, holding one of his cats while only wearing his t-shirt (that he wore last night and must've fallen asleep in) and black briefs.

The door creaks regardless of Matt's attempt to stay quiet and Adam's head turns his way, sharing a tired smile. "Oh, hey, Peake," he greets, his voice still deep and groggy from sleep.

He puts down his cat and starts clicking around on his computer while Matt fully walks in the room, shutting the door behind him before heading over towards Adam at his desk. "Mornin'," he returns. "What're you doing up? It's early, right?"

"8:30," Adam answers, nodding. "Yeah, it's early. I just... dunno, couldn't sleep anymore? I've been up for almost an hour, but laid in bed for a majority of it before I got some inspiration to record a video for my channel," he explains, scratching his cheek. "Just kind of updating people that I'm not, like, dead? And still wanna upload stuff onto here like game reviews and--I don't know, whatever, it's dumb."

Matt frowns, leaning back against Adam's desk and crossing his arms. "That's not dumb. Why would it be?"

Adam simply shrugs, now biting his bottom lip while continuing to nervously scratch his cheek. Matt recognizes all of these small bits about the guys, like the things they do when they're excited, worried, nervous, anxious. He knows that Adam nibbles at his bottom lip until it's red and swollen when he gets like this--thinking his ideas aren't good enough, putting himself down, holding back. It's one of the habits that Matt hates the most because he knows how down on himself Adam can get.

"It's not dumb," Matt repeats, reaching out and flicking Adam's ear playfully. "Stop thinking your stuff is dumb. You're smart and you have great ideas."

Adam can't help but smirk; his wittiness is charming, but is also used as a defensive tactic. "Yeah, Peake, but what about my devilishly good looks?"

A laugh escapes Matt's throat before he goes to flick Adam's ear once more. "Sure, those are alright, too, I _guess_."

Before his finger makes contact, Adam's able to snatch his wrist to stop him, looking too triumphant for his accomplishment. "Aha!" he cheers, "I'm like the Karate Kid. No, I _am_ the Karate Kid."

Matt laughs more this time, shaking his head in amusement. "Alright, Karate Kid. Do you want me to leave so you can finish your video?"

"Nah, that's fine," Adam says. "I was pretty much done anyway, there was just a lot of rambling I was doing, which is no surprise." He hasn't let go of Peake's hand, but has actually begun to fascinate himself with it, playing with his fingers. "How'd you sleep? Got a hangover or anything?"

Matt shakes his head, watching Adam's fingers intertwine several ways around and between his own. "Slept fine, no hangover. Just that gross dry mouth feeling you get after drinking in general. What about you?"

"A bit of a headache, but nothing that a big ol' greasy breakfast won't fix," he smiles. Matt nods in return; he could definitely go for some eggs and bacon. "I'm sure we can't say the same for the rest of the guys. They might actually be dead."

Grinning, Matt shakes his head once more. "No surprise there. They drink like they're invinsible and then the next day, they're complete zombies."

"Yeah, they'll be fun to deal with," Adam deadpans, rolling his eyes. "Bruce will be the worst. Total baby, couldn't take care of himself if his life depended on it."

Matt can't help but smile fondly; Bruce does act a little immature when he doesn't feel good, whining and complaining to them all about making him feel better, but there's only so much that they can do opposed to what he should actually be doing, like taking medicine. "I'm sure he'll make it," is all Matt says.

He doesn't know if there's something in his tone that makes Adam raise an eyebrow, or the way he smiled when Bruce was brought up, but Matt watches as Adam drops his hand and starts brushing away some lingering cat hair on his shirt before speaking. "So... is something going on with you and Bruce?"

Immediately, Matt crosses his arms and sits up a bit more. Just like he knows their defense techniques, he's sure they know his--especially Adam. They've known each other the longest, can easily read each other's posture, facial expressions, you name it. Though they notice these things about each other, they never bring it up or point it out. It gives them more comfort in using these movements, so there's no reason in bringing light to it.

"Why are you asking?" Matt asks. He's sure he's just outed himself about his _whatever_ with Bruce by that one reply, but he's still allowed to be curious.

Adam continues to brush his shirt and bare legs off, but Matt's sure he's just doing it to distract himself. "Wondering. He was very... attentive to you last night."

Matt can't help but raise his eyebrow at that one. Attentive? "What... what is that supposed to mean? He was talking to all of us. We were all talking to each other."

Foregoing the faux cleaning, Adam crosses his arms, as well. "I mean, yeah, we were all _talking_ to each other, but when Bruce talked, he was always _looking_ at you." He leans back in his chair, looking back at Matt with his own eyebrow raised.

"He was drunk," Matt says. That's the only answer he could come up with fast enough--he doesn't want his brain to catch up and start over-analyzing last night, wondering how much Bruce was looking at him. It wasn't that much, was it? Surely he would remember longing looks from him. Nothing felt obvious or out of the ordinary. Was he looking at Bruce a lot?

"We all were," Adam counters. "I mean, maybe I was just seeing things? Or did I hallucinate that Bruce came up behind you while you were getting drinks at the bar and leaned on you _and_ put his hand up the back of your shirt while he seemingly whispered sweet nothings in your ear?"

Hopefully Adam can't see the flush that shows up across Matt's face--he's thankful that his beard is getting thicker every day. "I--I mean, like I said, he was drunk, I don't know."

Adam's making light of the situation, simply poking a little fun at Matt and he knows it. "Well, if I knew that we were allowed to touch you like that, Peake, I would've done it years ago," Adam says in a flippant tone, like that's _nothing_.

Matt blinks once, twice, uncrosses his arms and crosses them again before he can even begin to form a complete sentence. "I..." He's not really sure if Adam may have admitted something to him, something _serious_ , and if he has...

Well.

"Adam," Matt whispers, biting the inside of his cheek.

He watches Adam take a deep breath and rub his hands over his face. "No, I--sorry, sorry, Peake, I didn't... I'm just tired. Maybe I am hungover," he laughs, but it sounds forced and Matt hates it. "I should probably just go back to bed."

Matt feels frozen in his spot while he watches Adam shut down his computer and clean up around him. He doesn't know what to do or say but _something_ has to happen. He can't leave this conversation like this, not with Adam, not with _that_.

Adam stands up from his desk chair and attempts to walk past Matt, but Matt's quick to grab his forearm and stop him from walking out of this room because he knows that this won't ever be brought up again once they walk out of that door. "Adam, what..." he tries, but takes a moment to take a deep breath through his nose, "what are you telling me right now?"

He hasn't turned to face Matt yet, but Matt can't look anywhere else but at Adam. He's still gripping his forearm like a vice, thinking that Adam may escape if he lets go or even loosens his hold. "We don't have to do this, Peake," Adam tells him.

"No, Adam, that's not--" he starts, starting to become frustrated, letting go of his arm. How can Adam do this? How could he say that to him and not expect anything? "That's not fair, Adam. You can't just... why... do you even mean it?"

Adam quickly turns to face him once Matt questioned his statement, his face shifting into frustration, as well. "How--fair? I didn't know we were playing fair, Peake. Didn't know we were playing this at all, actually, until last night. Sorry I didn't know I could just touch you the way I've wanted to for _years_ , but apparently Bruce can."

"It's not--" And he doesn't want to say 'it's not like that' with Bruce because, well, it is. But how was he supposed to know how Adam felt? "Why is this my fault, then? How would I ever know?" he asks, voicing his confusion.

He watches Adam run his fingers through his already messy hair as he turns his head away and notices that they're closer than he thought. Matt stands up straight and uncrosses his arms, searching for anything in Adam's face to see if he can tell what he's thinking or feeling. He thought he was good at that, reading Adam, after knowing him for so long. He also knows how well Adam does at closing off certain feelings but he thought he could break through those walls, too. Looks like he was wrong.

"It's not your fault, Peake," Adam mumbles, braving eye contact with him. "I'm just... I dunno. I feel the way I feel. It's no one's fault but my own, I guess. Bruce just beat me to it." He ends it with a shrug and Matt can see in his eyes that he's shutting down.

What does he say? What's right to say? Is there anything _right_ to say? Probably not, but he has to do _something_. "Adam," he tries, slowly reaching out and tucking his finger under the bottom of Adam's shirt.

Adam watches as he tugs, trying to pull him even closer. It only takes a full step and a half to be standing directly in front of Matt and he watches Adam's eyes roam his face, lingering on his lips for a bit longer than the rest. "Peake," he whispers, pulling his eyes to meet Matt's, "I don't know if you know what--"

Matt cuts him off by leaning forward and pressing their lips together, much more forcibly than he meant to, but it's all he could think to do. There are no words that he could say to express his feelings, whatever the hell they may be now, but all he felt was the need to kiss Adam. So he is.

He feels Adam whimper against his mouth before practically melting into the kiss, one of his hands gripping the front of Matt's shirt for some leverage. With the tilt of his head, Matt deepens the kiss and shivers at the touch of Adam's tongue against his. Matt's hand wraps around Adam's hip under his shirt, feeling his warm skin and the cotton briefs against his palm.

Adam pulls back from the kiss but doesn't go far, using his other hand to wrap around one side of Matt's neck while he leans down and starts kissing the bare skin. Matt exhales, squeezing Adam's hip harder when he nibbles at the slope of his throat and rubs a soothing tongue over it like an apology.

Matt's pushed back against Adam's desk, but Adam takes another step forward to press their bodies together. It doesn't surprise Matt that he can feel Adam's cock against his leg through the thin layer of cotton that's covering it. It's only when Matt's hand begins to trail further up Adam's side under his shirt is when they hear a loud groan somewhere else in the house.

They freeze, staying quiet as they hear faint footsteps before they separate completely. When their eyes meet, Adam's flushed, clearly hard in his briefs (as is Matt, something he can't deny), and licking his lips.

They say nothing for too long, so Adam breaks first and heads towards the door, opening it and turning down the hallway towards his bedroom. Matt looks at the open door for a moment before his feet catch up with his brain, walking out of the room and back towards the living room. He sits on the couch and runs his hand over his face, trying to process what the _fuck_ just happened.

James is still sleeping, but Matt hears footsteps from the hallway and sees Bruce emerge, looking quite hungover. His feet drag against the floor as he heads towards Matt, one of his eyes cracked open. "Peake," he groans, dropping himself next to Matt and immediately leaning on him. "I'm so fuckin' hungover, Peake. I may die today."

He doesn't hesitate to wrap his arm around Bruce's shoulder, getting a better hold on him while Bruce situates himself and becomes more comfortable against Matt. "I don't think you'll die, but I'm sure you're pretty hungover," Matt informs him.

"No shit, I know that," Bruce bites back, ruining his sour attitude by trying to further wrap himself around Matt. "But I feel like death. I need to be resurrected. I'm going to _die_."

Before Matt can say anything else, there are more groans coming from the hallway that are becoming louder. From there emerges Joel and Spoole in front and Adam behind them, guiding them towards the living room and giving them words of encouragement since they look as bad as Bruce does, and probably feel the same way.

"Alrighty, fellas, you made it," Adam says, leading them to the other end of the couch that isn't taken up by Matt and Bruce. Matt's eyes follow Adam the entire time, but Adam doesn't return his gaze. "You all stay right here and I'll cook up a big breakfast so you can come join the living once more."

"God, _yes_ ," Bruce cheers, even though his face is practically wedged in the crook of Matt's neck. "You're a goddamn savior, Kovic. A godsend. An angel to save us."

"Yeah, yeah, crybaby, just stay there until breakfast is done," Adam says, waving a dismissive hand towards Bruce, but still doesn't look that way as he heads into the kitchen. "Someone also go get Lawrence in the guest room and wake up James, too, or else they're screwed for breakfast," he calls out.

Of course, no one moves an inch, the living room filled with soft breathing. Matt's fingertips are gently running up and down Bruce's bicep while Bruce shifts once more. His head tilts up a little further in the crook of Matt's neck, where he can feel a faint kiss being planted there.

"Come over today, Peake," Bruce mumbles against his skin before pressing another kiss there. His voice is low enough that no one else can hear him but Matt, causing shivers to course through him.

He taps his fingertips against Bruce's arm and nods a bit, being careful not to move him too much. "Yeah, sure," he replies, feeling Bruce's arm tighten around his middle.

Matt leans his head back on the couch, feeling more exhausted than he has in a very long time, and tries to not think about the feel of Adam's lips against his, or why he wants it to happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> so, like i said, constructive criticism is totally welcome! um, also, if there's something that you may want to see within this universe, feel free to let me know! the more help, the better. woo!


End file.
